


Our Body, Our Blood, Our Breath, Our Soul

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Four Elements Motif, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, If you're asking about how that works legally, M/M, Mentions of the Pets, Polyamory, Repeat to yourself it's just a fic I really should relax, So many limbs, They're all married, Wholesome Filthy OT4, Yuuri Wants to Spoil His Three Husbands, all of them - Freeform, katsuki yuuri pov, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: While once Yuuri ordered Victor to keep his eyes only on him, there are moments like these where Yuuri’s quite content with watching him play with Phichit. Or Chris. Or both at once.A story of two halves making a whole but four quarters making something more harmonious, written for the Okaeri zine Love Hotel edition.





	Our Body, Our Blood, Our Breath, Our Soul

Their flat is a two-floor Art Deco apartment with amber stained-glass lamps, its own elevator, and the social spaces elegantly separated from the private sleeping areas. The windows overlook the river with a stunning view of the White Nights in summer. The otherwise un-lived-in-looking decor is only broken up by a hamster cage by the doors leading to the balcony, a ten-foot cat tree in the corner of the television room, and hammered copper dog bowls on the kitchen floor near the sink.

Yuuri is alone in their home at the moment, though not for terribly much longer. He knows all of their schedules better than his own: Victor and Yakov discussing music choices, Chris at his dance class, and Phichit meeting with a potential sponsor for _Phichit!!! On Ice_. After walking Makkachin, feeding Bianca, and cleaning the cage, he goes to the third floor of their building. There’s a pub there, and he arms himself with all of their favorites from the menu. The wine shop a floor above provides further refreshments, and he pauses by the door of a florist the management recently opened next-door.

There are gifts covering every shelf and display — fine chocolates, decorative succulents, bejeweled photograph frames, and any other possible curio one can imagine. Familiar writing, far more than the Cyrillic surrounding him in his day-to-day, catches his eye on a framed print hanging above a vase of yellow and white roses.

The shop boy behind the register smiles. His name tag reads Piotr, and his face is kind with deep freckles across the bridge of his nose.“Do you see something you like, sir?”

Yuuri nods and ties his hair up into a messy half-bun.“Is this for sale?”

“It can be,” Piotr replies.

They haggle a little, and Yuuri pays for the piece, carrying it gently alongside their dinner and drinks. He decants the wine, warms the food in the oven, and tries to find a new home for the print as he goes. Above the tv isn’t quite fitting, the photographs Phichit swaps out above the bed don’t leave enough space…

There’s a spot by their elevator bank, a spot that’s been neglected as if awaiting this moment. Just as the lift doors chime and slide open, Yuuri stands a meter back from the new addition to the wall. It works, he decides, as Chris sets his gear by three matching bags. “Hello, schäri,” he says as he puts a hand on Yuuri’s hip.

Yuuri smiles as he leans up for a long kiss. Chris’s kisses are like water, crashing pools and the ebb and flow of the tides. Of the four of them, he’s always been the quickest to adapt just as water shapes to its container and exists in many states. Yuuri loses himself in Chris’s kiss every time, and Phichit’s expressed similar thoughts on more than one occasion with Victor smiling his agreement as he listens.

“I need to shower,” Chris says after slowly pulling away.

“You do,” Yuuri teases as he wrinkles his nose in mock-disgust. “Though… probably you’ll just get dirty again when the others come home.”

“I’m counting on it,” Chris remarks throatily as he excuses himself to the master suite bathroom.

Their flat has two bedrooms, though only one is in regular use. The second is saved as a crash pad for when friends come over and stay too late or are too laden with drink to drive. The people who need to know don’t need to ask, the people who would ask don’t need to know. It’s really quite simple.

The lift chimes a second time to Phichit in a pair of gold-tinted sunglasses speaking in rapid-fire Thai on his cell. How he gets service in an elevator is a question Yuuri decided he no longer needs an answer to not long after he moved in. Some mysteries are better left unsolved.

He speaks too quickly for Yuuri to translate, but he catches the phrase for ice show twice. Then Phichit says goodbye, and he gives his full attention to Yuuri. “Hi, babe,” he says in the same tone he’s used since they were roommates in a country foreign to them both being coached by a boisterous former ice dancer. Yuuri kisses him as he did Chris, but Phichit feels like being grounded, like something strong and capable rooting Yuuri to terra firma when running away would be easier. Phichit is like the earth, like fields of green and moss covering ancient trees.“Something smells delish.”

“Those crab pelmeni you like,” Yuuri answers as he helps Phichit out of his coat. “I got the stroganoff for Vitusha, too.”

“He’ll love you more than he already does when he hears that,” Phichit says with a grin. “Though for the crab pelmeni, I’m who loves you the most. Unless you got the chicken Kiev for Chris, in which case the three of us will Thunderdome for your hand.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. The corners of his lips quirk upwards.“Kind of late for that, don’t you think?”

Phichit groans, fake as can be. “You’re right. I can’t fight my other spouses for you, my third husband. What will the neighbors think?”

Yuuri snorts. The elevator chimes, and Victor enters with windswept hair and a too-thin jacket for the weather which never fails to irritate the rest of them. “Ah!” Victor says with a bright smile. “Two of my favorites.”

Victor kisses Yuuri first like the sun and the air, like he’s the light of Polaris the guiding star. Victor’s love breathes life into Yuuri every moment, just as it does Phichit and Chris. It’s Phichit’s turn when they break apart, and like clockwork, the way they look together makes Yuuri’s heart catch on its own rhythm.

Victor’s eyes meet Yuuri’s, and they glint somewhere between mischievous and knowing. “See something you like, zolotse?”

“It’s been over three years, why do you still need to ask?” Yuuri retorts.

Victor shrugs with a smile.“Gentlemen don’t presume.”

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, giving bedroom eyes like Bacall did Bogie in Casablanca. “I’m enjoying the view, yeah. Also, Chris is in the shower, so…”

“Will dinner keep?” Phichit sounds curious and hungry, though not for food. His hand is low on Victor’s hip while Victor strokes the nape of Phichit’s neck.

While once he ordered Victor to keep his eyes only on him, there are moments like these where Yuuri’s quite content with watching him play with Phichit. Or Chris. Or both at once. He doesn’t get a chance to say so before Phichit gestures with his free hand and Yuuri grabs it, lining their fingers together like a playground love in grammar school, and Yuuri leads them like a daisy-chain to the master bedroom.

Dinner _will_ keep in the oven, so it’s totally fine and possibly Yuuri’s lowkey plan all along. The water is still running in the shower, and Yuuri contemplates all of them joining Chris instead of using the bed. Then Victor drops his stupid thin jacket on the floor, and Phichit grumbles in Thai as he picks it up, placing it on the window seat.

“I’ll be more careful next time,” Victor offers in reply. He kisses Phichit’s hands on both ring fingers with puppy eyes aimed his way.

“I’m making out with Yuuri now as your punishment,” Phichit says.

Victor mimes being shot through the heart.“So cruel.”

Yuuri laughs, kissing Victor like he’s flint and Victor’s the tinder. When Victor’s throat emits noises of desire instead of mild appeasement, Yuuri’s chin is caught by two fingers as he’s angled to meet Phichit’s mouth. Victor’s hands roam between them, drifting from Phichit’s bare arms to Yuuri’s abdomen and back. Caught between the ground and the sky, Yuuri observes as they kiss each other over his shoulder.

The bed dips with more weight, and then Yuuri’s being kissed by a damp Chris though instead of a flame being dowsed, he’s sodium exploding upon submersion. Yuuri feels Victor’s arousal in his hip, Phichit’s straining against his own, and he drops his hand between Chris’s thighs, bare without even a towel after his shower.

Once upon a time in a kingdom made of ice, a Living Legend and the Mature Eros had a fling as young men. Not many years later, Thailand’s Future and Japan’s Ace had an arrangement while they were roommates. ( _Oh my god we were_ **_roommates_** , _Phichit joked causing Yuuri to smack him on the shoulder_.) On a few memorable occasions, Mature Eros and Japan’s Ace were more than just friendly competitors. And then the Living Legend fell in love with Japan’s Ace while Thailand’s Future and Mature Eros hit it off instantly during the former’s first time qualifying for the Grand Prix Final.

These arrangements may have not been as casual as anyone assumed, especially not themselves, and things went from _innuendo_ to _inciting incident_ during an after party in Pyeongchang. The Living Legend, who was a little drunk and a lot happy, got a bit handsy with Japan’s Ace, and Thailand’s Future began giving him pointers on best satisfying him. The Living Legend returned the volley to Thailand’s Future about Mature Eros, and when the dawn broke and the sobriety kicked in, the room was a mess of completely pleased… friends, they guessed.

No one was drunk the second time. They started actively planning meet-ups after the fifth. Little things crept in like the Living Legend needing advice on a birthday gift for Thailand’s Future, Japan’s Ace making sure to have Mature Eros’s favorite tea stocked at all times, Thailand’s Future sending care packages for Makkachin and when the flat came up for purchase and without really questioning it, visas were obtained, lives packed onto shipping pallets, and now they’re four points on a wheel of color, complimentary but not matching as a loving, supportive family.

People assume it’s more scandalous than the reality. They make grocery lists, rotate the chores, have a corner coffee shop they frequent. They run familiar routes to stay in shape, they commute together to Yubileyny (Yakov insisting their combined chaos removes even the slightest hint of the _jubilee_ in its name)…it’s like any other marital unit but there’s four instead of two. No one needs to understand it but them as long as they’re happy and it works.

Yuuri’s fingers grip blond curls, guiding Chris between his legs to where he needs his undivided attention. His eyes close when Chris’s lips wrap around the goal, the talented efforts he exerts on Yuuri narrowing his focus to wet heat and pressure engulfing him. He’s dimly aware of Victor making those needy sounds that spill from him when he’s been teased too long, Phichit answering him in laconic, deep commands. Chris doesn’t let Yuuri finish, but that’s better anyways as Victor’s passed his way, Yuuri’s hands finding his hard length while Phichit fingers him from behind as he begins to suck Chris.

Sometimes it’s just two or three of them, but it’s always best when everyone gets to join. The directions on a compass guiding them home, which is in this bed, behind these four walls, circling each other’s orbit. 

Yuuri comes for the first time while fucking Phichit’s thighs, then again while Victor takes him all the way down his throat. It has to have been hours when they’re finally exhausted and sated, Phichit spooned by Chris but playing with Victor’s fingers. Yuuri’s hair is a draped, tangled mess on Victor’s shoulder while he strokes the pulse on the inside of Chris’s wrist.

They discuss who’s going to leave their nest to get dinner. Yuuri laughs when rock, paper, scissors is the determining factor. Victor loses, which is possibly a first in his whole life, and he whines the entire time as he leaves to get the food.

Above their bed are photos of the pets, Makkachin cuddling with Bianca, the hamsters everywhere like they own the apartment instead of the men who feed and care for them. They end up joining Victor, dishing the food family-style in various states of undress. Phichit hand-feeds Yuuri part of a crab pelmen, Victor kisses Chris over their wine glasses. Tomorrow will be a long day for them, with practice, coaching, sponsorships, and training rounding out the schedule.

When dinner’s finished, they put the leftovers away and put the empty cartons in the rubbish bins. Yuuri puts on sweats to take Makkachin for one last walk, their dog enjoying the brisk air and exercise. When he returns, Victor, Phichit, and Chris stand by the elevator contemplating a portion of the wall.

“What’s up?” Yuuri asks as he lets Makkachin off her leash. She roams to a couch, curling up for bed.

Victor’s shirtless with a pair of Chris’s lounge pants on his lower half. Chris is in a robe and likely nothing else. Phichit’s in one of Yuuri’s faded Mizuno t-shirts and a pair of flannel pants with Hamtaro all over them.

“When did we get this?” Chris asks.

Oh.

Yuuri smiles.“Today. It just called to me. It’s a perfect fit, don’t you think?”

The frame itself is antique gold, and the print inside is an abstract rendering of the Godai: fire, air, water, earth with the aether interconnecting the elements in harmony.

Victor smiles.“I think it does, yeah.”

Phichit closes one eye and holds up his hands like he’s choosing an angle for a photo. “Yeah, it’s good. We needed something there, and this is just right.”

“It’s beautiful, schäri,” Chris adds. 

Yuuri smiles. The elements in synchronicity with love as the guiding force, he thinks as they arrange themselves in their bed once more. Chris turns off the lights after they exchange goodnight kisses, and Yuuri smiles -- satisfied, happy, and serene.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh finally I can post my loving OT4 piece. This was originally supposed to be a loose Sedoretu marriage AU but I decided to chuck that out and do Four Elements instead. I think it came out really nicely! Comment/kudos if you agree! ;)
> 
> Adwen collaborated with me, and [here is her amazing art!](https://adwendoodles.tumblr.com/post/184611827833/and-now-for-my-nsfw-piece-for-yoi-home-zine-a) Please look closely, there are some Easter eggs. 
> 
> Thank you all so much, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://sinkingorswimming.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sink_or_swim)


End file.
